


five times troy and abed were together (and one time they were apart)

by onemechanicalalligator



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator
Summary: Abed discovers Troy's praise kink.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 28
Kudos: 338





	five times troy and abed were together (and one time they were apart)

**one**

The first time it happens is the first time they kiss, and neither of them wants to _stop_ kissing, so they just move from the living room to the doorway to the Dreamatorium until Abed has Troy pressed up against the wall, and that’s when Troy turns his face away.

“Sorry,” he gasps. “Need to breathe.” Abed is impressed at Troy’s presence of mind, because he probably could have just kept kissing until he passed out. Sometimes he gets carried away.

“S’okay,” Abed breathes, nuzzling Troy’s neck. “God, you’re amazing at this.”

Troy sucks in a breath and makes a high pitched squeaking sound.

“Are you okay?” Abed asks, alarmed.

Troy responds by putting one hand on the back of Abed’s head and pulling him into a deep, messy kiss while he hooks his leg around to bring Abed’s body closer, and Abed thinks, _that’s an interesting development._

**two**

The second time he notices is when they’re on the floor in the living room in a nest of blankets watching a movie. Troy has his back against the couch and Abed is sitting between his legs, both facing the TV, Troy’s arms around Abed’s waist. His hands are hidden underneath Abed’s shirt and he’s running his fingers across Abed’s stomach and making him squirm.

“Watch the movie,” Abed says, but he’s trying not to laugh and his voice comes out all halted and bubbly.

“Mmm,” says Troy, his mouth next to Abed’s ear, and Abed sucks in a sharp breath.

“I’m serious,” Abed whines, and Troy responds by sliding his hands up, brushing his fingers across Abed’s nipples, making his breath hitch.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Troy whispers, right into Abed’s ear, and Abed moans.

 _“How?”_ he gasps. “How are you...this good...at teasing me?”

He feels Troy’s breath stutter against his neck at the same time that he feels Troy growing hard against his back, and he takes note of a potential pattern, and then he starts reciting the titles of _Inspector Spacetime_ episodes inside his head to keep himself from finishing what Troy is just beginning.

**three**

The third time they’re in the bottom bunk in the blanket fort, stripped down to their underwear, making a game of staying quiet because Annie is in her bedroom. Troy is on top of Abed, running his fingers through his hair and grinding against him, and Abed has his hands on Troy’s hips, pulling him closer, closer, closer.

Abed’s mouth falls open involuntarily and before he can make a sound, Troy has clamped his hand down over it. Abed widens his eyes and nods slightly as a thank you, breathing hard against Troy’s palm.

Troy takes his hand away and runs a finger across Abed’s jawline before grabbing Abed’s hair again. Abed loves when Troy plays with his hair, the way it tingles, the way the feeling spreads throughout his entire body. He’s lost in the sensation when Troy suddenly rolls his hips hard into Abed’s, and he has to bite his lip to keep silent.

He lifts his head until his mouth is right next to Troy’s ear.

“You feel so good,” he breathes, so quietly he can’t even hear his own voice.

He knows Troy can, though, because that’s when he comes with a shudder and a cry, and Abed thinks, _there’s definitely a pattern here._

“Knock it off, you guys!” calls Annie’s voice from the other side of the wall.

**four**

The fourth time is an experiment, to see if his hypothesis is correct. They’re on the top bunk, because sometimes they like to live dangerously, and their clothes are strewn all over the room, which is what happens when you toss them off of a bunk bed without a care.

Abed is poring over Troy’s body, beginning with his mouth and making his way down, biting his earlobe, sucking his neck, running fingers across his collarbones. When he gets to his chest and stomach he starts planting kisses and licking stripes all over, touching him and tasting him and making him tremble. Claiming his territory.

When he gets to Troy’s hip bones he strokes them and hums against them, then dives down and kisses his thighs, lingering there. He finally takes Troy into his mouth and he is already wrecked and panting. It’s a good thing they don’t have to be quiet this time.

Abed sucks hard, does that thing with his tongue that he knows Troy likes, watches him the whole time, notices how his face changes, how his noises change. Abed takes him in his hand, lifts his head and looks him straight in the eyes.

“You taste so good, Troy,” he says, his voice low and hoarse, and that’s it, that’s all it takes, and then Troy is coming hot all over Abed’s hand.

**five**

The fifth time is absolutely on purpose, when Abed is buried in Troy and shaking with desire, overwhelmed with the way Troy looks and the sounds they both are making, the way they are moving together.

“Troy,” he groans. “You’re _amazing_ at butt stuff.”

Troy isn’t ever _quiet_ during sex, but this time he positively screams Abed’s name.

**\+ one**

“Troy, did you know you have a praise kink?”

“God, Abed, that’s how you start a phone conversation when we haven’t talked in a week?!”

“I was just thinking about it, and I realized I didn’t know if you knew.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“It’s when--”

“Okay, fine, I know exactly what you're talking about.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s really hot.”

“It...it is?”

“Yeah. I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, buddy.”

“I miss being with you. Touching you.”

“I, uh, miss that too.”

“I miss the way you touch me. You’re so good at touching me.”

“Abed.”

“You’re so good, Troy.”

_“Abed.”_

“Mmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“I think you know exactly what I’m doing. I love that. I love everything about you.”

“I -- _Abed.”_

“Do you know you’re an amazing boyfriend?”

“God, Abed, I’m -- LeVar is literally in the next room.”

“Good.”

“You’re creating a dangerous situation.”

“I think you kind of love it.”

“Abed.”

“I’m so proud of you, Troy.”

“For what?”

“For everything. For taking this trip. You’re doing so great.”

_“Abed.”_

_“Troy._ You’re such an amazing person. My amazing person.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because these are all things I don’t get to tell you enough. And if hearing them gets you off, it’s like a double win.”

 _“Fuck,_ Abed.”

“I wish. That’s another thing you’re good at. The best at.”

_“Abed. AbedAbedAbedAbedAbed.”_

_“Troy.”_

“Uh.”

“Yes?”

“I hope you’re happy. Now I have to do laundry. Do you know what it’s like doing laundry on a boat?”

“I’m very happy. I love you, Troy.”

“I love you too, Abed. So much.”


End file.
